KHR Reacts
by Melon bubbletea
Summary: Heard of Kids react? This is KHR reacts, where YOU choose what to show KHR characters from OUR world. Annoying orange, Fred, Epicmealtime, even taking the SAT! Rated M for Goku-chan's potty mouth. Review, and see what these characters will face next.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsuki here. Its 1 in the morning. Waking up in 4 hours to work my butt of in a swim workout. Fun stuff.

Welcome to the "first chapter" of KHR reacts! I say it that way, because I'm tired as fuck and wanna go to sleep.

Lets get down to the basics. I'm here, to provide the entertainment akin to the wonderful "Kids react:" you see on youtube, KHR style. You know how this works. Review, and the subject you guys decide on is what the wonderful Vongola will react to. Unlike my stories that will be concentrated on more, who knows when this will get updated... but I promise you that it will, for sure. My parents don't like , but as soon as I get my own laptop... mwahaha. They can't stop me.

So far, I've developed my own personal ideas... and here is a simple tidbit of what's expected.

* * *

><p>setting: my "studio"<p>

Gokudera is sitting in front of a television monitor, handcuffed to a chair. His arms are cuffed to the armrests, his feet, to the legs of the chair. He begins to scream at the top of his lungs, raging how I brought him here against his will, on a whim.

"You stupid woman! There is no way the Tenth is here! Let me go!"

"Shut up," I say from behind the camera. "Just watch this video."

-inset ANNOYING ORANGE VIDEO of your choice-

At the start of the video, Gokudera resumes struggling, but fails. His intent: either destroy the accursed monitor, along with that stupid citrus fruit that had annoying characteristics worse than the stupid cow's, or violently ram his fingers into his ears.

Amused, I turn the monitor off with the press of a button. "Now, Goku-chan," I drawl, "What did you just watch?"

"A stupid fruit that should be blown up." His emerald eyes turn to glare at me. "I swear, as soon as I get out of this chair, I'm going to kill you."

"Maa, maa, Goku-chan. Thats bad."

"You sound like a certain yakyuubaka that I know when you do that. Don't."

"Calm down." I grin, dangling the keys to his restraints in front of his face. "What did you notice about this citrus fruit?"

"He's an asshole. I'd love to ram a stick of dynamite into that mouth of his."

"Tsk tsk, Hayato." The grin turns to a smirk. Tenderly, I insert the key into the first handcuff, but I don't release the angry beast. "KHR reacts' preview is almost over. Would you like to say anything to the audience?"

Gritting his teeth, he growls out, "Please, read KHR reacts. The next subject will be up to you." He grunts. "There. Just like you told me to. Let me go now."

"No."

"YOUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>There. I has to sleep nao. But truth be told, I actually enjoyed that.<p>

KHR reacts: is a spin off of Kids react:. I claim no purpose but to insert KHR characters, which I do not own, into various situations.

Note: only the Vongola are default. If you want a specific character to react to a certain situation, please specify so in your reviews.

Reviews= motivation= updates. An equation that will prove true, in time.

Upcoming potential subjects: fixing a rubiks cube, taking college entrance exams (SAT), epicmealtime, and last but not least, FRED. Then again, the J Biebs might be a good subject to do as well... but that is all up to YOU. What are you waiting for? Review!


	2. Nyan cat plus bonus

Boringness. And finishing my compsci test early. Add those together, and you get this.

Khr reacts to: Meme!

This episode: Nyan Cat

* * *

><p>Tatsuki nonchalantly leans against the office table, watching a haggard Gokudera still struggle with his handcuffs. Didn't he know that resistance was futile? The cuffs were made by the mighty Leon, resistant to all 7 flames of the sky.<p>

"Nanona, Gokudera. Are you ready?"

"No, you stupid woman! You kept me here for –beep- weeks, and now you want me to watch another stupid video?" the silver haired bomber raged.

"But Goku-san, at least I fed you."

"Yarou… Well… You can't stop me from closing my eyes." Gokudera shut his eyes firmly, turning away from the television monitor. "You can't make me watch any videos if I close my eyes."

"We'll see about that." Tatsuki began the video, giggling slightly as the Vongola storm's eyes popped open at the first notes of the song.

"What the-"

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyannyannyannyannyan…" The poptart cat pooping rainbows "raced" around the screen, and Gokudera sat, enraptured. Why wasn't he trying to destroy the screen like with the annoying orange? No, it wasn't because he loved cats. It was because he loved poptarts.

* * *

><p>Next in line: Tsunayoshi Sawada<p>

"So, Tsuna. Ready?" The hostess brushed hair out of her eyes, smiling slightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Tatsuki-chan." The Vongola Decimo blushed nervously. "Ano… it's not anything sketchy, is it?"

"Not in the sense that I hope that you're thinking, no." What on earth did that boy think we were going to watch? Some XXX rated material? Actually, that would be-

Tsuna watched, stunned, as the Nyan cat came onto the screen. Slowly, ever so slowly, an eyebrow began to rise. "What… is… this?"

"Nyan cat, Tsu-kun. It was the winner of our poll between Nyan cat, and Epic meal time."

"Could you please… Stop this?"

Apparently, Tsuna didn't have any love for cats, poptarts, rainbows, or poptart cats pooping rainbows.

"Tsuna, before you go, can you answer me this? What exactly did you watch, here?"

"I think people call this electronic AIDS."

* * *

><p>Next in line: Reborn<p>

"Ne, Reborn-" A bullet whizzed by, piercing the screen monitor.

"I am not watching that."

* * *

><p>Next in line: Lambo Bovino<p>

The afro-headed child skipped over to the television, or more accurately, the conveniently placed pile of grape flavored candies which happened to be in front of the television. Tatsuki started up the Nyan cat clip, glancing over her computer to check if Lambo really was watching.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan…(repeat indefinitely)" Lambo turned, his cheeks stuffed with sugary sweets. "What is this? A magical portal has just opened for Lambo!" Lambo ran into the screen. "Ka… ma…n…" He burst into tears, rubbing the growing bruise on his head.. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Styupid door! DIE!" The bomber-headed calf whipped out a pair of grenades, ready to destroy on the slightest whim. Tatsuki rushed onto the scene, relieving him of the weapons. "That's enough now, kid. NEXT!"

* * *

><p>Next in line: Yamamoto Takeshi<p>

"Nani, Tatsuki? What is this?"

"A game. The game is, how long you can tolerate the video. You can press the button to begin."

"Alright!" Yamamoto grinned broadly, starting up the Nyan cat video. "It's so cute!"

-2 hours later-

Yamamoto was still watching the cat on the screen, smiling. His eyelids were twitching slightly, fingers shivering. It wasn't cold in the KHR reacts office… so why was he…?

"Ne, Yamamoto. You okay?"

"Mrnmnmnmnomnmmnyom..." He mumbled. Great. Now he was more brain dead than he was to begin with.

* * *

><p>Next in line: Ryohei<p>

"You know, Ryohei, nobody likes you, so you better behave, alright?"

Ryohei nodded, trying to stifle a smile. "I'll try to behave."

"You can begin whenever you like." Tatsuki shuddered. If she heard Ryohei do that…

"THIS IS BORING AND CUTE TO THE EXTREME!" The tinkling of glass could be heard, as well as the crunch of metal against metal. Did Ryohei really…?

"I tried to take the cat out of the box, but it disappeared when I tried to take it out…" Ryohei sadly held forth the shattered remains of my 2nd television. "That cat was EXTREME. I want to shit rainbows too!"

So. Stupid.

* * *

><p>Next in Line: Mukuro Rokudo<p>

Currently in Vindice.

Cannot make it to Video.

* * *

><p>Next in line: Hibari Kyoya<p>

"I wonder where he is… I doubt he'll actually show up." Tatsuki mused.

"Herbivore. This better be worth my time, or I'll bite you to death."

"Well, Hibari. You made it!"

"Tch," he hissed. "Hurry up."

She started up the video, her eyes snapping upwards to catch Hibari's expression. The stoic prefects face betrayed neither emotions of anger or affection towards the poptart cat.

"Herbivore."

"What?"

"What is this…?"

"Nyan cat."

"Never show this to me ever again."

Tatsuki gulped. "Fine. No nyan cat. Ever again."

* * *

><p>Bonus: Tsunayoshi Sawada Reacts to: Nice guys<p>

_You've probably seen Nice guys, a music video created by the ingenious Chester see, starring Ryan Higa, Kevin Wu, and a cameo at the end of Dtrix. Tsunayoshi has not seen this video._

"Tatsuki… is this…?" Tsuna said hesitantly.

"No, this is not Nyan Cat. That's a one-time reaction deal. This is different."

"Then what is this?"

"You'll see."

Chester enters a classroom, beginning the chorus of," Nice guys finish last, so I'll treat you like trash its not what I really wanna do… But. You only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to."

"Ano… Tatsuki?" Tsuna had turned the monitor off, refusing to watch any further. "Do Nice guys really finish last?" The Decimo's face had turned scarlet.

"According to Phillip de Franco, Nice guys really do finish last, because they aren't aggressive enough to achieve what they really want."

"I need to be more aggressive then, with Kyoko…" Tsuna stood abruptly, dashing out of the studio. "I need to tell Kyoyko!"

Tsuna was later found with a massive bruise on his face, where Kyoko had unwittingly caused him to run into a wall. She had just turned the corner of a hallway, and Tsuna, running at full speed, couldn't stop himself, and slammed into the cinderblock wall. Smart move there, Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki here. Again. So yeah. I'm tired. And probably should be doing something more productive. But this is fun, and helps me get out some of my stress? I kind of enjoy torturing characters- erm, I mean, letting you see me torture characters. WHATEVER.<p>

Reviews=motivation=updates. Just a little equation for you guys

If you want to request someone other than the vongola, you can leave that in your reviews.

So, what do you want to see next? There's already votes for EPICMEALTIME and iNavigator. You can cast your votes for these two, or choose your own. Make sure to check the reviews, to make sure that what you want can be chosen. Your suggestions DO count. The little button down there is calling for you.


End file.
